Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
File systems in computing devices are designed to organize data by defining procedures to store, retrieve, and/or update data in hard drives, optical drives, solid state devices (“SSD”), or other computer readable storage. For example, in existing file systems, such as FAT32 and NTFS, data can be organized as files in hierarchical directories. The file systems track the files and/or directories with corresponding physical locations in a storage device to facilitate reading, writing, or performing other suitable file functions.